We All Fall Down And Sometimes We Need A Hand Up
by Somebody knows
Summary: AU and characters are OOC. It's about TVD characters growing up in the small town of Mystic Falls. Mainly Caroline, the Salvatore brothers, Enzo, and Bonnie. Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of the characters. Everything belongs to the CW and L.J. Smith.
1. Just the Beginning

**A/N This is my first story in TVD fandom! I'm so nervous, and excited. This story is AU, its set in modern times. **

A little boy no older then five discovers a small girl sitting by herself at a swing set. Her golden locks framed her face, and her baby blue eyes were filled with unshed tears as she sat on the swing with dark gray clouds looming overhead threatening to unleash their fury on the world. Loud claps of thunder can be heard as mothers guide their unruly children out of the park.

Yet the little girl with golden hair sits on the swing, alone and afraid. Then out of nowhere the young boy, with raven locks and eyes so blue they rival the ocean, runs up to her. He sits on the swing next to her and looks at her with his head tilted as if trying to solve a puzzle.

"Damon!" A frantic mother shouts, but the two small children ignore her.

"You need to go home, the weather's bad." The young boy with ocean eyes states.

"Shouldn't you be going home then?" The little girl with golden locks retorts.

"When my mom finds me she'll drag me home and probably try to make me take a nap." The little boy states as he kicks his legs out to move back in the air. Then gravity pulls him back so he swings up in the opposite direction.

The little girl just watches as the little boy kicks his legs propelling himself backwards, and then moving forward.

Then a panicked women rushes to them and pulls the ravened hair boy down from the swing and envelopes him in a hug.

She then places him on the ground and begins to scold him, "Damon where were you? I've been calling you. Don't you ever do that again." She then pulled him back into a hug, still worried about her son.

"I was just hanging out with my new friend." Damon says as another roar is released from the angry sky.

Damon's mom follows her sons blue eyes and seems to notice the sad little girl for the first time. She lets her son out of the hug, but stills holds on to his hand as if she's afraid he'll disappear again.

She kneels in front of the little girl and says, "Hey sweetie, what's your name?"

Caroline looks at Damon silently asking if she can trust the stranger in front of her. He just smiles at her showing his missing front tooth.

Caroline looks back at the women and responds shyly, "Caroline miss."

Damon's mom smiles brightly at Caroline, and then says, "Hi Caroline! I'm Damons mom, Mrs. Salvatore."

Another clap of thunder is heard and then a fat raindrop hits Caroline's arm causing her to jump a little.

A million more raindrops follow the first and the sky unleashes its fury on the three lone figures in the park. Damon's mom stands up and holds her hand out to Caroline, Caroline looks unsure for a moment but then the sky flashes its promise of lighting causing Caroline to grip the hand offered to her. 

**A/N Please review in the box beneath this A/N. I love constructive criticism and encouragement! Heck I even like negative comments as long as they say what I'm doing wrong. **


	2. Tag

"I can't believe my baby boys about to start school." Mrs. Salvatore says as she watches Damon and Caroline play on the monkey bars, it was their last Saturday before kindergarten starts.

"I know what you mean Mary, it feels like just yesterday Caroline was taking her first steps. They grow up so fast." Mrs. Forbes replies.

"How are you and Bill?" Mary inquires, taking a sip of her tea.

The other woman sighs. "I don't know." She replies.

Mary gives her a knowing look and says, "Liz."

Liz just rolls her eyes and then looks into her friends' vibrant green eyes. "Not so good. I mean I moved here with him this summer so we could stop fighting and try to work out for Caroline. But he's always away on business. I packed up my whole life and career to move to his hometown, a place I've never been to. Sorry for ranting, I'm just so frustrated with everything, and it's not fair to Caroline."

Mary reassuringly pats her friend on the back.

Liz smiles at her new friend. "I want to thank you so much for watching Caroline over the summer while I'm at work, I don't know what I would have done if it weren't for you." Liz says, her blue eyes shinning with the gratitude she's trying to express.

"Giuseppe and I love having Caroline around, we think she's a great influence on Damon." Mary replies.

"She's a sweet girl, a little bossy though." Liz says as she watches the two children run around the playground.

As the two mothers talked their children ran around.

Caroline was wearing a white sundress and her golden locks were braided as she ran away from Damon giggling.

Damons black hair was unruly and he was wearing a red polo shirt and blue jeans.

Damon finally catches up to Caroline, his blue eyes full with mischief as he touches Caroline's back yelling "TAG!" at the top of his lungs before he turns around and sprints on the other direction.

Carlines baby blue eyes narrow with determination, but instead of following him she runs over to the swing set.

She sat down, but didn't kick her legs out instead she looked at the clouds. She hears someone run up to her but she doesn't turn around.

"Caroline your suppose to chase me." Damon demands trying to get her attention.

When she turns around she sees his red shirt disheveled, and his eyes full of confusion and annoyance.

"What's wrong with you? Are you getting cooties like all the other girls? Because if you are we can't be friends anymore." Damon threatens his blonde friend.

"I don't have cooties!" Caroline huffs indignantly.

"Then why are you being such a girl?" Damon retorts, then he sticks his tongue out.

A red blush works its way up Caroline's neck to the tip of her ears, and her cheeks as she becomes infuriated with the blue-eyed boy in front of her.

Damon smirks at her, only causing her anger to grow. But before she could punch him Liz calls for her.

Caroline sighs, and then she taps on Damons shoulder and says, "Tag your it!"

She runs off to her mother leaving Damon looking after her trying to figure out how she did that. He then shakes his head and walks over to his mom.

"Girls are weird." Damon mumbles.

Mary smiles at her son.

**A/N This is just a filler chapter to give some background on the characters. It also follows the first one chronologically but is two months after it. Please review! **


	3. Frenemies

"Where's daddy?" Caroline asks her mom as she watches the trees go by from the safety of her car seat.

"He's at work, but I'm sure he would be here if he could." Liz says. She looks in the rearview mirror at Caroline. Caroline is wearing a lavender dress with white butterflies on the bottom that slowly fade away as they move up. The dress makes her seem young and innocent but her baby blue eyes shine with sadness and fear.

Liz sighs, she whishes her daughter didn't need to worry about her parents failing relationship.

"Okay." Caroline says, her voice flat with the sadness she's trying to hide.

"But don't worry Damon and his parents will be there. " Liz smiles reassuringly, even though Caroline can't see her.

Caroline gives a small smile.

_Line Break_

"I want to go back to bed." Damon whines as he waits with his parents outside of the school.

His parents just ignore his complaints.

Giuseppe continues reading his newspaper and drinking his coffee as Damon fidgets next to him.

Mary looks up from her coffee at her son. Damon's wearing a white t-shirt that contrasts well with his unruly black hair, and his blue eyes are wide with fear as he picks at his black jeans and kicks his little feet out. She knows he's scared but just doesn't want to show it.

She tries to fix his hair, but it's in vain as Damon just shakes his head messing it up again.

Mary sighs and elbows her husband hoping he could say something to support Damon.

Giuseppe sends his wife a confused look, but then understands her silent pleading. He then shuts his newspaper and turns to his son.

"Damon," He starts but then notices his son not paying attention.

"Damon look at me." He demands and Damon jumps when he hears his dads booming voice.

Their eyes meet and Giuseppe pats his son on the shoulder. "Every young man needs a quality education to be successful in life."

Mary snorts at her husband's words, but Giuseppe just ignores her and continues with his speech.

"Don't you want to be successful like me?" Giuseppe asks, but it sounds more like a demand. Damon nods his head eagerly at his fathers' words.

"Good, now you will attend this school, with no complaints and try your best. Do you understand?" Giuseppe asks another demand.

"Yes sir." Damon replies, happy with the thought of growing up to be just like his father.

"Great, now stop fidgeting and sit there like a man." Giuseppe says and then turns back to his newspaper, shutting the world out again.

"Plus Caroline will be here." Mary adds, still baffled by Giuseppe's' speech.

Damon gives his mother a brilliant smile, while trying to sit still.

_Line Break_

Liz walks briskly to the school in her police uniform, with Caroline following her.

Caroline's white backpack bounces with her every step as she rushes to keep up with her mothers' brisk pace.

"CAROLINE!" A voice yells causing both women to stop and they see Damon running toward them.

Liz watches as Damon embraces Caroline and then steps back and says, "My dad says I'm a man now."

Liz laughs and walks over to the Salvatore's as Damon drags Caroline around and introduces her to all the children in Kindergarten.

"Hi Liz. Where's Bill?" Mary asks when the frazzled blonde reaches them.

"Still in New York. Caroline is devastated that he couldn't make it. Where's Stefan?" Liz says.

"I didn't want Damon to think we weren't giving him our undivided attention, so Giuseppe's cousin, Zach, is watching him." Mary responds.

They look over at the children and watch Damon talk to Tyler Lockwood, as Caroline listens.

"To bad Caroline and Damon don't have the same kindergarten teacher." Giuseppe says.

"What are the chances of that? I mean there's only two Kindergarten classes in the small town of Mystic Falls." Mary says.

Before any more conversation could be made the bell rings, signaling that school is going to start in five minutes.

_Line Break_

"Bye mom." Caroline says as Liz walks out the door.

Caroline turns to her right and sees a small girl in a yellow dress saying goodbye to her father and grandmother.

"By grams and dad!" She says as they leave and wave at her.

Then her warm brown eyes turn to Caroline, and she smiles.

Caroline smile back, and then sticks her hand out and says, "I'm Caroline Forbes."

The girl puts her hand in Caroline's and replies, "Hey, I'm Bonnie Bennett."

They shake hands as the teacher smiles and introduces him-self to the class.

_Line Break_

"Make us proud son." Giuseppe says after they make sure Damon's all right.

Mary lightly slaps her husband on the arm and says, "He's five, what's he going to do, cure cancer?"

Giuseppe shrugs and then pats Damon on the head before leaving. Mary gives Damon a quick kiss on the cheek before saying, "Have fun!" Then she follows her husband out.

Damon just looks around, he knows everyone in the room because they all grew up together, but he's not friendly with any of them.

_Line Break_

At recess Caroline and Bonnie are sitting on a bench talking about school, when Elena Gilbert runs up to them.

"Bonnie do you want to play?" Elena asks.

Bonnie looks at Caroline and then says, "Only if my new friend can play with us."

Elena looks over at Caroline and then nods her head. Bonnie and Caroline follow the enthusiastic brunette, but Meredith Fell stops the three little girls.

"What are you doing Elena? We only needed one more player." Meredith says as she glances at Caroline.

"We are just pretending to be cheerleaders, it doesn't matter how many people we have." Elena retorts.

Meredith gives Elena her best glare, and Elena shrinks down a little but doesn't back down.

Caroline can see they are about to fight so she just says, "I'll just go find something else to do."

Bonnie was about to protest when Caroline waves goodbye and then scurries off.

Caroline is wondering around when she sees Damon playing tag with some other boys.

She runs over to them and Damon smiles at her. "Hey Caroline, do you want to play with us?"

Caroline nods her head but then Tyler comes over to them and says, "She's a girl."

"She can still play tag." Damon counters.

Matt looks hesitantly between the two and decides to stay out of it.

Ethan Crane, a first grader, runs up and says, "Hurry up guys."

Tyler and Damon continue to argue then another first grader named Kai Parker runs up and shouts, "She can play! Now hurry up before the bell rings."

Damon sends Tyler a smug smile before running after Kai.

As they play tag some second graders walk up to them.

"Oliver we shouldn't bother them." Jackson warns his best friend.

"Don't worry about it." Oliver says. He throws the ball in his hands at the kindergarteners running around. He was aiming for Damon Salvatore, but hit Tyler Lockwood instead causing him to fall and bring Caroline and Matt down with him.

Damon turns around and notices his friends on the ground, so he runs over to help them when he hears Kai yell, "Second graders, run!"

Kai, Ethan, and some of the other boys playing with them run. Leaving the four kindergarteners by themselves.

Damon watches as they run away, and then he looks at Oliver walking over with some kids following him.

Caroline stands up and brushes dirt off of her favorite purple dress, when it doesn't come out she gets angry. She looks and sees the cause of her fall, Oliver.

She walks up to him and says, "You got my dress dirty." She crosses her arms as she glares at him.

Oliver laughs at her, "Get over it little girl."

That makes Caroline angrier she stomps her foot and her hands fist by her side as she says, "You're a bully."

Oliver says "So what?" he then pushes her down.

Her eyes begin to tear up, and when Jackson sees this he says, "Oliver you may want to stop before we get caught."

Oliver waves his hand dismissively at his friend, "We'll be fine."

Jackson just nods his head and hangs back. Then Caroline's tears fall and she starts sniffling.

Damon, Matt, and Tyler all notice this and rush to her rescue. "What's wrong Care?" Matt asks.

She just points to Oliver. Damon gets mad and runs up to Oliver.

"Stop hurting my friends." He demands and Oliver just laughs at him.

Damon gets mad and pushes Oliver. Oliver stumbles a little and is fine, but his pride is hurt. Oliver marches up to Damon and punches him in the face, "You little brat." He spits.

Before anyone else could do anything, Kai and Mrs. Marshall arrive and she sends Damon and Oliver to the office.

_Line Break_

Mary is standing outside the school waiting for her son. Her blue eyes are scanning around the parking lot trying to find something to distract her from the phone call she got earlier.

Her eyes stop on a familiar face, Bill Forbes. She is startled by his presence, _Isn't he suppose to be in New York? _She thought to herself.

Bill notices her and waves as he walks over, and she smiles politely back.

"Hello Mrs. Salvatore." Bill greets.

"Mr. Forbes." Mary replies curtly.

But he doesn't seem to notice as he tries to start a conversation, "How's the family?"

"Good, thanks for asking." She responds.

"That's nice. Do you know what time the kids come out?" He asks.

"3:30." She tersely replies, hoping he'll take a hint and leave her alone.

"Thanks." He replies.

Then awkward silence surrounds them, and Mary has no intentions of breaking it.

Bill was just about to talk when his phone goes off, he checks the caller ID and then sends Mary an apologetic look, "I've got to take this, sorry." He says.

"Of course." Mary retorts and Bill walks way as he answers the phone.

Mary smiles at her and then goes off in search of her son.

She sees his midnight black hair before she sees his face. When she notices his face she sees a purple bruise around his right eye.

"Hi mom." Damon says, avoiding eye contact.

"Don't 'hi mom' me, I heard about the fight." Mary says as she leads her son back to the car.

"I'm sorry." Damon says as Mary straps him into his car seat.

Mary looks into her sons blue eyes and sees the sincerity behind his words.

"Do you care to explain what happened?" Mary asks as she pulls out of the schools parking lot.

Damon shakes his head 'no', and she sees that in the review mirror.

"When we get home you will stay in your room till your father comes home. When he comes home we will discuss your punishment. Is that understood?" Mary asks her son.

"Yes mom." Damon replies. He looks at his feet the whole way home.

_Line Break_

"Daddy!" Caroline squeals in delight when she sees Bill waiting for her.

Bill smiles at his daughter and picks her up in a bear hug causing Caroline to giggle. "Hi princess." He greets.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asks once Bill puts her down.

Bill takes her hand and they walk to his car. "I couldn't miss my favorite girls first day of school." He replies, causing Caroline to give him a dazzling smile.

"Are you going to stay home now?" She asks innocently as he straps her in.

Bill kisses her fore head and then gets into the drivers seat. "Sorry princess, but I'm only here for the week, on Friday I have to fly back to New York for business."

Caroline's smile falls, and she just nods her head.

"So how was your first day at school?" Bill asks.

"Fine." Caroline replies.

"Did you make any new friends?" Bill asks trying to bring his bubbly girl back.

"Yeah." Caroline replies.

"That's good, what are their names?" Bill probes.

"Bonnie and Matt." Caroline replies, still sounding down.

"Great!" Bill says, not sure how to fix his relationship with Caroline. The rest of the ride home was filled with deafening silence.

**A/N This is a rewrite of chapter 3.**

**This chapter is just to show the starts of some relationships, both friends and enemies. The next chapter will be a two-year time skip.**

**I hope I wrote Giuseppe right, he's hard to write.**

**Also Mystic Falls is a small town so I figured everyone knows each other since they few up together, and Caroline's an outcast since she just moved there.**

**Please review! Constructive criticism is welcome!**

**Ages of this chapter:**

**Bonnie – 5**

**Caroline – 5**

**Damon – 5**

**Elena – 5**

**Meredith– 5**

**Matt – 5**

**Tyler – 5**

**Ethan – 6**

**Kai – 6**

**Jackson – 7**

**Oliver – 7**


	4. Birthday

**A/N A rewrite of chapter 4 Birthday**

"Did you hear that Kelly Donavan's boy friend left?" Miranda starts to gossip.

"Why did this one leave?" Carol asks.

"He thought she was cheating on him." Miranda replies.

"Her poor children." Carol shakes her head with distain.

"I invited Matt, Vicky, and Kelly to Damon's birthday party, they should be here any minute." Mary says, hoping to stop the gossip.

"Didn't Matt just turn 8, last Monday?" Miranda asks.

"Yeah, and he invited Tyler to his birthday party. The only reason I let him go was because I felt bad for Matt." Carol replies.

"Hey Miranda, weren't you best friends with Kelly in high school?" Mary asks, hoping they would stop.

"Yeah but then things changed when I got married." Miranda answered.

_You mean when you married into the Gilbert family wealth? _Mary thought. "Oh it looks like Liz is here, I better go and greet her." Mary makes a hasty exit disguised as being a good hostess.

"Liz! I'm so glad you could make it!" Mary says.

"Hi miss Mary!" Caroline greets from behind her mother.

"Hey Caroline! The kids are playing outside if you want to go play with them." Mary says, and Caroline waves good-bye and then heads toward the yard.

Mary leads Liz to the kitchen. "Where's Bill?" Mary inquires even though she guessed that he wasn't coming.

"Had some last minute work, said he'd be by later, but I doubt it. Are those your famous lemon squares?" Liz says.

"Help your self. How's Caroline dealing with the whole thing?" Mary asks in concern.

"The sad thing is that she has accepted that Bill and I won't be able to work it out. She's too young for this." Liz responds sounding defeated.

"Enough about this, lets go enjoy a little boys eighth birthday!" Mary says as she guides her friend back to the gossiping mothers.

_Line Break_

"Hey Bonnie!" Caroline greets her friend.

"Caroline!" Bonnie replies.

The girls exchange pleasantries as Meredith walks up to them.

"We need more players for hide and seek." Meredith informs them.

Bonnie and Caroline exchange a look and then Caroline answers, "Okay, but we have to wish Damon a happy birthday first." Bonnie shakes her head in agreement.

"Whatever." Meredith says with a flip of her hair, and then she leaves.

"She's so bossy." Bonnie says with a giggle.

"Yeah." Caroline says.

"Lets go find Damon before Meredith comes back." Bonnie says.

Caroline agrees, and the two girls go off to find Damon.

_Line Break_

"Thanks for coming!" Mary says as she ushers the last guests out.

"Can I have more cake?" Damon asks his mom.

Mary shoots her husband an exasperated look.

"Damon you got all these new gift, don't you want to play with them?" Giuseppe asks.

"No, I want more cake." Damon states.

"Damon you already had three pieces and five cookies. I don't think you need more sugar." Giuseppe responds.

"But it's my birthday." Damon whines.

"Damon don't whine, you aren't a baby anymore." Giuseppe says.

Damon pouts but doesn't argue.

Giuseppe takes pity on his son and relents, "You can have one small piece, but then you have to get ready for bed."

Damon nods his head as he walks to the kitchen.

"If he gets sick you can deal with it." Mary says.

Giuseppe nods his head in defeat as he follows Damon to the kitchen.

Five-year-old Stefan looks up at his mom from where he's sitting on the floor, "Can I have more cake?"

Mary smile down and says, "No you have to get ready for bed, now come on."

Stefan just nods and follows his mom.

_Line Break_

An hour later Giuseppe finally got Damon to bed and said goodnight to Stefan. Now he's looking for his wife. After searching through the mansion for ten minutes he finally finds her in the library.

Mary is asleep with a book on her lap.

Giuseppe is worried about his wife noticing she tires more easily. But he pushes his worry aside as he puts the book on a shelf.

"Mary, wake up." Giuseppe gently coaxes her.

"What…." Mary slurs with fatigue and confusion as she wakes up.

Giuseppe smiles and then helps his wife up, "It's time for bed." He soothes.

"Oh sorry I must have fallen asleep." Mary apologizes, her voice thick with sleep.

"Its fine, lets just go to bed." Giuseppe says as he fights the worry threatening to make its appearance.

**A/N This chapter contains some foreshadowing. **

**The next chapter will be a time skip, just under four years in the future, so Stefan will be 8, Damon will be 11, and Caroline will be 11. It will also be contain more drama then the previous chapters.**

**Thanks for reviewing, following, and favoring!**

**So I've been asked if this will be a Daroline (Damon/Caroline) pairing, and the answer is yes but not romantically. They will have a relationship closer to siblings then anything else. Stefan and Caroline will also have a relationship like brother and sister.**

**As for romantic pairings there will be Forwood (Tyler/Caroline), Klaroline (Klaus/Caroline), and Carenzo (Caroline/Enzo).**

**Damon will get a few romantic interests as well, but I wont reveal those just yet.**

**Please review, I love hearing from you! Reviews also inspire me to update.**

**Thanks so much for reading my first venture into TVD fandom!**


	5. Chapter 5

Damon is currently fixing his tie when he hears Stefan come in. "Hey bud." Damon says as he finishes with his tie.

Damon turns around and sees Stefan trying to fix his own tie. Damon walks over and untangles the tie.

As Damon is fixing Stefan's tie as Stefan says, "I saw mom last night."

Damon doesn't respond as he feels a wave of grief wash over him. Damon quickly composes himself and says, "All done."

"She said-" Stefan starts.

"Time to head out." Zach says as he walks in the room, cutting Stefan off.

"Coming." Damon says, wanting to get away from Stefan's innocence on death.

As they were walking down stairs Zach asks, "Damon can you go get Giuseppe?"

Damon nods 'yes' and heads toward his father's office. Once he's standing outside of the door he knocks. He waits for a minute before knocking again.

When Giuseppe doesn't answer Damon cautiously enters his fathers' office. The blinds are shut, and the only light that's in the room spills from the crack of the door.

So he pushes the door open a little more and says, "Dad, Zach says its time to leave."

Damon hears someone muttering, but he doesn't understand so he opens the door further and says, "Dad?"

A silhouette rushes toward him, but he doesn't move out of the way and then he is being pushed up against a wall.

"I said shut the door." Giuseppe's low voice warns.

Damon feels tears threatening to spill out of his eyes in fear and pain, but he holds them in.

Giuseppe notices the look on his son's face, and then realizes what he's done. He lets go of Damon and takes a step back. He begins to pace the length of his office mumbling things to himself.

Damon just leans on the wall, terrified of his father for the first time.

Giuseppe suddenly walks up to Damon and kneels in front of him. "Damon I'm so sorry, I didn't realize what I was doing. Are you okay?" Giuseppe begs.

Damon just nods his head, to afraid to speak.

Giuseppe feels relief flood through him. "Don't tell anyone, okay?" Giuseppe pleads.

"Okay." Damon says.

Giuseppe pats his son on the back and doesn't notice the way Damon flinches.

**_Line Break_**

Damon is sitting in the front row between Giuseppe and Stefan. Damon sits closer to Stefan then Giuseppe, the events of this morning still fresh in his mind. Zach is sitting on Giuseppe's right.

Damon looks over his shoulder and sees the founding families and most of the town. Caroline is sitting in-between her parents acting as a buffer but she mange's to give him a watery smile when their eyes meet.

"Pay attention." Giuseppe whispers to Damon. Damon turns around and pretends to be listening. But all he does is stare at his moms closed casket.

Next to him Stefan just silently cries as people go to give speeches on how wonderful Mary was, or how its unfair that she had to go so soon, etc.

**_Line Break_**

The first time Damon cried that day was when they lowered the casket into the ground. At first it was just a lone tear following an invisible path down his check, but the lone tear becomes a torrent of tears streaking his face, causing his shoulders to shake as he tries to hold the sobs in.

When Stefan sees his big brother cry he grabs his hand and starts to cry himself.

Both boys are tearless by the end of the ceremony, just staring at every person who comes to give their condolences with tear stained faces.

**_Line Break_**

A week later the pain is still there, but the rest of the world seemed to forget about Mary Salvatore and the pain her family is enduring day in and day out.

**_Line Break_**

Damon is sitting on the bank of the river that passes through the Salvatore property, watching the sunset.

Caroline sits beside Damon, placing her feet in the water.

They just sit in silence thinking about their worlds falling apart as another day ends.

**A/N Sorry for the really late update. There will be a few more chapters before they become teenagers. **

**Ages of this chapter:**

**Caroline – 12**

**Damon – 12**

**Stefan – 8 **


End file.
